The present invention relates to a hydraulic control panel for an implement such as a backhoe, and more particularly, to a cover plate for the control panel which: (a) reduces the assembly time and labor required for connecting the control handles to respective valves within the control panel; (b) provides improved sealing of the control panel from outside contaminants; and (c) provides self-centering of the control handles to a neutral position when released.
For implements such as backhoes, it is conventional to have a number of hydraulic cylinders associated with the boom, dipper stick, and bucket, and a hydraulic control panel for housing a series of manually operable valves which control each of the hydraulic cylinders to distribute fluid pressure to the desired cylinder. A problem associated with typical hydraulic control panels arises in installing the manually operable control handles to the respective valves housed within the control panel.
Prior to the present invention, a conventional way of assembling the control handles to the valves was to first insert the control handles through sealing boots and then through openings in a cover plate for attachment with the respective valves within the control panel. The boots are intended to seal the openings in the cover plate through which the control handles pass. It is difficult to insert the control handles through these conventional boots and further difficulty results in attempting to secure the boots in the cover plate openings after the control handles are secured to the valves. This has caused excessive time and labor to be expended in assembling or disassembling the components initially and for subsequent repairs. Another problem is that the boots are susceptible to becoming disengaged from the cover plate openings thereby breaking the seal and permitting contaminants to enter the control panel.
Thus, there has been a need for an improved cover plate for a hydraulic control panel that permits easy assembly of the control handles to the respective valves and maintains a seal when assembly is completed. The disadvantages of present cover plate constructions have resulted in the cover plate assembly of the present invention which reduces the assembly time and labor, provides improved sealing against contaminants, and provides other advantages as will be more fully described.